Pinguladdin
ZacTheBear's movie spoof of "Aladdin (1992)" Cast: *Aladdin - Pingu *Jasmine - Pingi (Pingu's Wife) *Genie - Rosie & Jim and Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jafar - Edgar The Butler (The Aristocats) *Iago - Freddy Fox (Peppa Pig) *Abu - Young Baloo and Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Magic Carpet - Orville (The Rescuers) *Sultan - Pingu's Grandfather (Pingu) *Rajah - Adult Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *The Cave Of Wonders - Tik-Toc the Crocodile (Disney's Peter Pan) *Razoul - Captain Hook and Mr Smee *Razoul's Henchman - Captain Hook's Pirates *Peddler - Mr Clever (Mr Men) *Gazeem the Thief - Rupert the Roo (The Raggy Dolls) *Prince Achmed - Woody (Toy Story Series) *Omar; the Melon Seller - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Farouk; the Apple Seller - Scar (The Lion King) *Old Jafar - George Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant Abu - Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Laddie' Dog Genie - Doggie Daddy *Rabbit Genie - Rebecca Rabbit (Peppa Pig) *Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *Sheep Genie - Suzy Sheep (Peppa Pig) *Old Man Genie - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Little Boy Genie - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Fat Man Genie - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Quick Draw McGraw *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Grace (Home on the Range) *Leopard Genie - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Goat Genie - Young Tod (The Fox And The Hound) *Harem Genie - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Dodger (Oilver & Company) *Super-Spy Genie - Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig) *Teacher Genie - Schoolmaster (Pingu) *Table Lamp Genie - Max (A Goofy Movie) *Bee Genie - Evinrude (The Rescuers) *Submarine Genie - Walrus (Alice In Wonderland (1951)) *Gigantic Genie - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Cheerleaders Genie - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Snake Jafar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Genie Jafar - Spike the Rated G (Peppa Pig) *Camel Abu - Camel (Dumbo) *Horse Abu - Samson (Sleeping Beauty) *Duck Abu - Bear (Teletubbies) *Ostrich Abu - Ostrich (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Turtle Abu - Tiddles the Tortoise (Peppa Pig) *Car Abu - Bertie (Thomas & Friends) *Toy Abu - Young Copper (The Fox And The Hound) *Rajah as Cub - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Woman at the Window - Georgette (Oilver & Company) *Ladies Laughing at Genie - Marge Simpson and Amy Wong (Futurama) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Bo Peep (Toy Story Series), Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Winifred (The Jungle Book) *Necklace Man and Woman - Francis (Oilver & Company), Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Fat Ugly Lady - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Two Hungry Children - Alice and Wendy (Alice in wonderland and Peter Pan) *Two men watching Two Prince Achmed - Slinky Dog, Rex, Hamm (Toy Story Series) *Pot Seller - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) *Nut Seller - Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Necklace Seller - Peter Pan *Fish Seller - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Fire Eater - Lotso O' Huggin Bear (Toy Story 3) *Boy wanting an apple - Little Bear (Old Bear) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Rita (Oilver & Company), Mary Poppins and Cinderella *75 Golden Camels - Jim Crow's Brothers (Dumbo) *53 Purple Peacocks - Pingu and his Friends (Pingu) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Top Cat and his gang *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - Elephant (Dumbo, The Jungle Book and Robin Hood) *Llamas - The Three Caballeros *Bears and Lions - Mr Men *Brass Bands - Goofy *One of Flamingos - Trigger and Nutsy (Robin Hood Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:ZacTheBear Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels